watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicole Pearce
Nicole "Nicky" Pearce is a major character in Watch Dogs. ''She is Aiden Pearce's younger sister and mother to her two kids Jackson and Lena Pearce. History Nicky was born 5 years after her brother Aiden. She, her brother, and her mother went to the United States in an unknown year, to escape from their father in Belfast, Northern Ireland. At some point Nicky got married and became the mother of two children: Jackson and Lena, both of whom were very close to their uncle Aiden. She divorced from her husband sometime between 2006 and 2012. In October 2012, as a result of the Merlaut Job, a hit on Aiden caused the death of Lena, only aged 6. After her daughter was killed, her son Jackson became her only remaining child. Aiden vowed to guard her to prevent any future family tragedies. Events of ''Watch Dogs On Jackson's birthday, Aiden showed up to wish his nephew a happy birthday. The family went inside the house, where Nicole updated Aiden on recent events since Lena's death, including that Jackson was seeing Dr. Yolanda Mendez to deal with his post-traumatic stress disorder. Then she received a crank call, the caller implying that he will break into her house. With haste, she goes to double-check the locks, at which Aiden expressed concern, having hacked her phone. Suspecting that her brother intends to go after the caller, she lashed out at him, telling him that he can never fix anything. After her brother left the house, Nicole realized her mistake and called him to apologize and asked him to come back. But upon hearing the apprehension in his voice, she correctly guessed that he was in pursuit of the crank caller and insisted that he let this one go, but he hung up on her, implying "the call is breaking up", making her frustrated about it. Nicole was soon kidnapped by Aiden's mentor, Damien Brenks, who set up that prank call to blackmail Aiden into doing his dirty work for him. Damien only allowed limited conversation between the siblings via phone only when Aiden had something to show. Eventually, Aiden was able to discern her location from background noise. Remotely hacked into the cameras, Aiden kills her guard with a power box before calling her on a nearby cellphone, instructing her to pick up the gun. No sooner than she does, a Fixer walks into the room and she incidentally shoots and kills him. Though shaken by it, she manages to keep a level head as Aiden directs her to safety. Later picking up Jackson from Mendez, who was planning on calling the police on Aiden, Nicole notices the police and tells Aiden that they can help them. Aiden explains to her that they won't help them because the police were after him. Nicole then realizes that he's the vigilante. After evading the police, Aiden drives them to Pawnee, where Nicole suggests that she tell everything to the police about Damien, but Aiden opposes, telling her that she and Jackson should disappear from the public eye. Later, the siblings share an emotional farewell, Nicole reminding Aiden that she can't follow him, which Aiden already knows. Bad Blood While not mentioned by Aiden nor T-Bone in the Watch Dogs: Bad Blood DLC, if T-Bone goes to Nicole's house, there will be an audio log from Aiden, stating that she now resides in St. Louis and that Aiden rented a motel there to visit them. He also states that she has a much bigger house; being away from Chicago appears to have helped her and Jackson move on from Lena's death and that Jackson has become more like the kid he was before. Personality Unlike her brother, Nicole is not obsessed by the death of Lena and avenging it. She is seen to be concerned on Aiden's violent measures to avenge the ones who were involved in Lena's death, and also tells him numerous times to stop. She also seems to care about people all around her, such as when she accidentally shot a worker, Nicole wanted to call 911 and help him, despite there being Fixers all around her. Appearance Nicole is a blonde woman with her hair tied to a ponytail. She wears the same clothes during all her appearances: striped shirt with a jean jacket and yellow pants. Mission Appearances *Bottom of the Eighth (on Aiden's computer) * Big Brother * Hold On, Kiddo (voice) * Collateral (phone call) * Grandma's Bulldog (phone call) * Planting a Bug (phone call) * In Plain Sight (voice) *Little Sister * Ghosts of the Past Trivia *According to the CTOS Profiler, Nicole is an event planner and makes $49,700 a year. *The Profiler lists her name as "Nicky" rather than her real name "Nicole". *She is the narrator in the Digital Trip, Alone. **It should be noted, her dialogue and narration in the Digital Trip somehow relates to an angry and pessimist Nicole. She comments the death of Lena, altough never referencing her directly, and sometimes wishes Aiden was the one to be gone. She also comments the actions of Aiden through the game. * When on the phone with Nicky, the picture that comes up with her name shows a much different Nicole, hinting that she may had a different appearance in the BETA. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive